This invention relates generally to specialized devices for securing elongate items, such as wires, cables, hoses, tubing, or conduits. More particularly, the invention relates to clamp ties that secure elongate items in spaced, rotatable relationship to one another.
Various devices have been developed for securing elongate items such as wires, cables, hoses, etc. Among these devices are clamps that secure a pair of such items in spaced, parallel relationship with each other. Examples of such a clamp is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,781, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. Although effective in securing elongate items to each other, the device shown in the ""781 patent makes no provision for securing the items in a non-parallel relationship. A clamp that contemplates this possibility can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,602, also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The ""602 patent discloses a dual spacing clamp tie that secures items in parallel or non-parallel relationship. However, the means for pivotally attaching adjacent members to one another was disclosed as a ball and socket arrangement, whereas the present invention provides pivotally supported means in the form of a radially extending pin and flange members. This arrangement permits additional surface engagement for the rotatable members adding to their strength, and in particular when attached to a stationary supporting structure. Further, a co-pending application Ser. No. 09/952,324 filed on Sep. 14, 2001 entitled Dual Swivel Saddle Spacer and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention discloses a pivotal supporting disk for adjacent support members and adapted to receive independent conventional cable ties and not, as disclosed in the present application, integrally formed cable ties.
The invention provides a dual spacing clamp tie having a bifurcated locking head, a pair of straps extending in opposite directions from the locking head, a first pawl mechanism within the locking head for engaging and retaining one of the straps, and a second pawl mechanism within the locking head for engaging and retaining the other of the straps.
In the various embodiments, each portion of the bifurcated locking head is provided with means for pivotally receiving and attaching the dual spacing clamp tie to each other. In a first embodiment, the bifurcated head is provided with a flange portion and centrally located re-entrant bore having an interior configuration adapted to receive and rotatably engage a flange portion and pivot pin of the other head member. The strap portions of the dual spacing clamp tie are arranged to circumscribe and support the object to be secured. The bifurcated locking head may include at least one mounting boss for securing the dual spacing clamp tie to a support structure.
In a second embodiment, a disc member may be interposed between the two elements of the bifurcated locking head. The disc member includes a centrally located pivot pin and a primary, radially extending, flange portion. The pivot pin further includes a distal end having a secondary flange portion. The bifurcated locking head is adapted to pivotally receive and attach to the pivot pin and secondary flange portion of the disc member. In another embodiment, the assembly includes a bifurcated locking head and a double pinned disc interposed between the two locking head members.
In yet another embodiment, the bifurcated locking head is comprised of two identical halves that rotatably interlock to form the clamp tie. Each locking head half includes a clip portion, a pin portion and a pawl mechanism for engaging and retaining one of its integrally formed straps. When assembled, the clip portion of the first half engages with the pin portion of the second half while the clip portion of the second half engages with the pin portion of the first half.
In a further embodiment, the bifurcated locking head is comprised of a first head half that includes an integrally formed pin within a flange portion. The second head half that includes a flange portion and a clip for receiving the pin. Each head half further includes a pawl mechanism for engaging and retaining one of its integrally formed elongated straps. Once assembled, the bifurcated head of the clamp tie is capable of three hundred sixty degrees of rotation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotatable dual spacing clamp tie that is convenient and economical in manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rotatable dual spacing clamp tie to provide spaced-apart, rotatable support of bundled articles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a rotatable dual spacing clamp tie that reliably and effectively secures items such as wires, cables or hoses into bundles in pivotal relationship.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rotatable dual spacing clamp tie that may be secured to a support structure.